There are a number of conventional processes for packaging integrated circuit (IC) dice. By way of example, many IC packages utilize a metallic lead frame that has been stamped or etched from a metal sheet to provide electrical interconnects to external devices. The die may be electrically connected to the lead frame by means of bonding wires, solder bumps or other suitable electrical connections. In general, the die and portions of the lead frame are encapsulated with a molding material to protect the delicate electrical components on the active side of the die while leaving selected portions of the lead frame exposed to facilitate electrical connection to external devices.
While existing arrangements and methods for packaging IC devices work well, there are continuing efforts to both miniaturize the size of IC devices and improve the thermal performance of IC devices.